User talk:TVLwriter
sorry about uploading the photos messily but im not sure on how to make a gallery. I saw Appo in Kidnapped!! He is on the Republic Cruiser in the back groundEchofives1234 01:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 AKA Cobra Hey TVL Writer! I'm the guy who did the Weapon Squad thing. Go to this page please and help to get it known: http://jkayproductions.ezweb123.com. Clone Wars Fannon Wiki TVLwriter I know ur probably busy but it would be great if you could make a Clone Wars Fannon wiki with NO SWEARING or VULGER language, or inapropriate pics. It would be for all those CW fans who want to create themselves as a Jedi, Sepie, Clone, or droid. I would like to be part of it if you do. Clonefanatic 22:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) fuck this Re: Clone Wars Fannon Wiki Well how hard is ity to make a wiki? Clonefanatic 01:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *Ever think that TVL has more pressing matters elsewhere? Besides, you may make this wiki yourself, if so inclined. Bane7670 17:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) New Spotlight Whoo, tired of editing I made a spotlight request for our wiki yesterday, because it is in the middle of the Season. It has to do with Death Watch. Take a look here to add something or to change it or whatever. Cooker If this wiki only has the characters from the television series, why is Cooker on this wiki? I checked his page on Wookieepedia, and he was not seen on any episodes on the Clone Wars television series. He shouldn't be here. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 21:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE MADE THE CLONE WARS FANNON WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clonefanatic 01:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Please contribute... Templates Hello again, I have a couple questions regarding Templates. First (not really a question), I'd like to request that the Templates you made on the original CWA wiki, also be added on this wiki, as they would have much more use here. Now, I understand if you're busy, which brings me to my second question, could I create these Templates? Can they be created simply by titling a new page "Template:Name"? Bane7670 21:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars articles Ok. That makes sense. I get it. I was confused, but I'm not anymore. Thanks! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 23:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Template I have created a Template for Blocked user's profiles, if you ever wanted to put an additional message up for them. This is how you can post it, *You're welcome, I also decided to make another Template for users who are about to be blocked. Hopefully neither will have to be used frequently. Bane7670 21:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Template Hi, TVLwriter, you do not need to leave anymore messages on new people's talk page with that box you have. I have changed it a little, but I hope it is to your liking: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user It comes up everytime someone new comes here, so you won't have to do all of that. I hope you like it! Also, do you want the community corner box redone, cause I can do really good ones. sorry.............. HI UM was it that i spelled wolffe like wolff? if it is im sorry or if i posted a pic of wollfe in a wrong catagory im so sorry to i just thouht the mamy changes of wolffe was cool. i guess i should not put some pics of sinker and boost on the sinker and boost page sorry merry christmas! ' oh alite sorry im not the best orginizer were could i put the many changes of wolffe under and my other one? oh thanks i did not see that sorry a gian i will post any pics at the bottom like that for now on sorry agian Re:Male/Female... True. I agree. On Wookiepedia, they had the categories: Feminine Programming and Masculine Programming. But, I do not think we should do that. You can decide that -- I will start taking down male/female categories on Droid articles. Also, I meant to ask you, do you think we should merge with Wookipedia? Or become an affiliate or something. Actually, I think it is called being "friends". Here is the link -> here. And there is a nominations page and stuff. Re:merging with Wookipedia Well, we are increasing fast, so maybe. Actually, an admin said I could do that. We are popular- I think users like this more than their wiki when it comes to the Clone Wars. And not suprisingly -- we are known for our "Clone Trooper Database" as stated by many people in Central. We have more about clones than Wookipedia does, so that is something. :I may. I just sent an affiliate request to a good friend, Goodwood on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. Maybe he will agree. and I think we need a little bit of cleanup, I could request it on the Content Team on Central. I am trying to make every character and clean up the character articles that are messy. ::I just got a reply from him. Tell me what you think. Re:Cleanup I agree. As you should know, Legoclones is very picky about rules, so he told me not to keep adding them -- I did not know that they were banned. I do not think we should use the cateogries, because, more and more categories makes the pages messy and linking them to characters that have nothing to do with them and such. Chat Let's meet on Chat with Bane7686 to discuss our wiki. Hi thanks for the post on my page, keep in contact P.S. on wookiepedia. Meet on Chat again. Fixing articles I'll help clean up the articles (I think that you guys need help). I don't know if this is possible, but could you send a message to everyone at the same time without having to go to all of their talk pages? By the way, I sent this same message to Evanf. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 21:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Banned categories and Hammer I have taken all of the banned categories out of the pages, so now we don't have to do that anymore. Also, I have a question - how do you know that Hammer is called Hammer? I don't remember him being called that. I just wanted to know if I could rename it to Unidentified ARC trooper or something. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 18:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Broadside Do you want to delete one Broadside page? Claws Bane 02:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat mess So, I asked Merrystar about the bureaucracy, and her reply is on my talk page if you want to see it, which you probably do. Unfortuantly, it is not that great of news, so.. Yeah. Also, I will not be editing much because of Christmas and yeah -- you should understand. So, I will probably start editing back around monday or Tuesday. Thanks! You're welcome, and thanks for the answer to my question. Merry Christmas! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 17:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Video I was thinking if you want to put a video of the preview of episodes on the episode article. For example, put a Holocron Heist preview on Holocron Heist. Let me know.Claws Bane 17:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars Adventures Would you like me to create the pages of the different mini-games on this wiki? Claws Bane 23:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Agen Kolar I have seen that you have deleted Agen Kolar page when one of the users made it. I started working on Star Wars: Clone Wars series (chapters), so I wanted to ask you if I could make a page for him due to his appearence in Chapters 21 and 22. Thank you. ObiWan5555 14:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. ObiWan5555 17:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Confederacy of Independent Systems/Separatists Problem! I was sick of having to link Separatists to Confederacy of Independent Systems all the time, so I renamed it to Separatists and then was going to change it back to Confederacy of Independent Systems all so that Separatists would be able to redirect to it, but I would have to "delete" the page to rename it back to Confederacy of Independent Systems, and I don't have the authority to do it. Please do it for me! Sorry! Thanks- ObiKenobiUPC 20:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Wiki You may be happy to know I will be directing more of my attention towards your CWA Recovery Wiki, since I am not liking the dictatorship-like environment you-know-who has imposed on the other one. He appears to believe he controls the entire wiki (because, in a way, he does), and since he refuses to be reasonable about his changes, I will begin recreating the pages for your wiki immediately. And I will continue to monitor activity here as well. Bane7670 20:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) hey do you know who is the founder of this site? please respond Image policy You may have noticed, recently Clone trooper jessy15 has once again failed to adhere to the image policy, and seems to be ignoring my notices. Should he continue, I would recommend placing a Block pending template on his user page. Bane7670 19:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Very well. But if he is to be blocked, then I would advide placing a Blocked template on his profile page (and possibly protecting that page so he can't remove it?). Bane7670 23:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Rako Hardeen Do you think we should have a page for the original Rako Hardeen and another for the Obi-Wan Hardeen?Claws Bane 14:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Please TVLwriter, let Clone Trooperjessy be unblocked!? He doesn't even know what he did wrong, and havn't you ever heard of second chances? I think it's a little extreme to block him becuase he didn't follow the Image Policy rules. Everyone does that from time to time, I done that a few times myself! So why don't you just lecture him about what he did wrong and MAKE SURE HE UNDERSTANDS. He is new here just like I was too. Hope u'' understand, Clonefanatic 14:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well ok, some of those pics and edits were bad, I admit. I understand you want to keep this wiki perfect, or as good as Wookiepedia. You're doin great with the wiki too. :) So how long will the block be on for? Clonefanatic 16:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I've been on a few wikis and they all have their titles (like Wookeepedias is a Death Star) so I was thinking ours can be the Clone Wars Title. Claws Bane 21:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Logo I know how to do it if I could get onto the theme designer. I know what to do. Claws Bane 21:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 2003 Series Does the original Clone Wars series count a official or clone wars related media? You often talk about the Clone Wars show but this too is a show............so..............??? Darkseid253 01:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I suppose I should have made this a little more clear in my first message but I'm not saying that you or anyone has deleted any information or anything that's not quite what I was getting at.....more specifically I would like to know if the 2003 series would be considered just clone wars'' related or clone wars ''canon....... ...because I was lloking at the Hailfire Droid page that got recented editted and it got me thinking if one was to add a page for example about something from the 2003 series would one need to add the non-canon template thing that appears at the top of the Hailfire Droid page? I was thinking because the Hailfire droid doesn't appear in the new series but it does in the original 2003 clone wars series .......so that's really the question I'll be eagerly awaiting your replyDarkseid253 06:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: I know, I know, I was just tired and did not feel like typing... But I did say on Carlac I believe, that is was from Wookipedia. Clone trooper jessy15 What did ^ Do again? Something with images? If we are to build a community, we need to lighten the rules, and then enforce them more. Anyways, what did he do again? Thanx for the tip. PS. You can use my own images for you wikis and pages to. Happy edditing, A1r2c3he5r 23:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall I, Legoclones, do request to have the message wall put up on this wiki. I think that it will work a lot better than the regular talk pages and it is easier to check your messages instead of having to go to the wiki that the message is on and see if there even is one. It's the same as a talk page, just better. I hope you will take my request into consideration. Thank you. Legoclones (Comlink) 23:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall We are absolutely '''NOT having Message Walls. I don't know if you keep up with Updates, but frankly, I hate every update since Oasis. And I have been here since 2008, I think I know updates. Vote for Message Walls In the vote for message walls, the link to advertise Message Walls on wikia.com is incorrect: there is a line at the end, messing up the link. I was wondering if you could fix it for clarification for the other users that don't know what it is. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 21:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm am i un blocked? becase i see im blocked on my page but im typeing this ummm what wrong? oh and sorry 4 putting the pic in wrong places agian EvanF As I noticed you too have seen many of the pages EvanF has created are entirely copied from Wookieepedia..,in fact I'd say most of the pages this "administrator" has created are copies. I have left a message as you have noting this however I have seen absolutely no reply so I'm curious what can or will be done about this. Personally I find it outrageous that someone who is supposed to be an admin here continually brakes one of the most basic policies that all users are to follow.....to me it's crazy. I don't exactly have any reccomendations as for what action to take but...welll....to be blunt I'd just like to know at least someone else is also bothered by this..... thoughts?Darkseid253 02:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC)